Y de aquel lugar también
by Nanamiii
Summary: Mi segunda tanda de drabbles de drabblethon, este caso de musa hetaliana. Muchos géneros, personajes y pairings. Los drabbles están distribuídos por parejas. Clasificado M por el primer drabble.
1. AlemaniaVeneciano

**N/A: **Y he aquí por fin mis drabbles del drabblethon de musa_hetaliana :D. Son **TODOS**, drabbles que no superan las 600 palabras. Ergo: si estás buscando cosas más largas... pues no es el mejor lugar.

Como dice en el sumario, las distintas parejas se encuentran distribuidas por capítulos.

Espero sean de su agrado :D  
**

* * *

Título**:¡Divino pecado!  
**Prompt**:Doitsu, Doitsu…  
**Extensión**:600  
**Género**: Romance (?), Humor para el final.  
**Advertencia**: NO SÓLO HAY LEMON, SINO QUE TODA LA VERDULERÍA ENTERA.

A parte del silencio que reina la habitación, sólo se oye el rechinar de la cama, suspiros alemanes y gemidos italianos.

Ludwig no sabe qué bien le ha hecho a la humanidad para recibir tal regalo. ¡Divino y obsceno placer! ¡Por fin se ha deshecho de esa estúpida virginidad, motivo de burla de su hermano y el francés! ¡Finalmente se ha animado a dar el primer paso con Feliciano!

Ahora tiene todos los sentidos nublados. Apenas puede recordar lo básico: su nombre, dónde está, al que está embistiendo dentro de sus entrañas y lo que está haciendo. El resto no existe. Y si nota la presencia de algún objeto, parece es surrealista o simplemente desaparece unos segundos después.

Tampoco está seguro cómo ha llegado hasta ese estado de inconciencia. Sólo recuerda haberse ido a dormir con el italiano —quien generalmente no es cálidamente bienvenido, pero esa noche los hechos demuestran exactamente lo contrario— y de un momento a otro ya se habían despojado de sus vestimentas, por muy pocas que hayan sido. Sólo visten las cruces de la Orden Teutónica, pero ni la suya ni la del italiano están en su lugar. Ahora la propia está colgando sobre su espalda y la regalada apoyada sobre el colchón.

Mientras conserva un ritmo que no se atreve a cambiar por temor a disminuir el placer, ocasionalmente se le escapa un gemido de tonada grave. Se anima a abrir los ojos y observa a su compañero en la realización del divino pecado: Feliciano prácticamente se está _retorciendo_ del placer, parece estar acostado de una manera incómoda pero no lo nota, hunde sus uñas en la tela que cubre el colchón y la almohada, abre y cierra los dedos, gira las muñecas y su cuerpo va y viene de acuerdo al vaivén que Ludwig provoca.

A continuación se ve a sí mismo, o mejor dicho, llega a captar un poco su posición en este acto. Está parado, con las rodillas apoyadas al borde de la cama, sus brazos sosteniendo las piernas de Feliciano de manera que puede llegar a él con comodidad. Otra vez no se anima a cambiar por miedo a dejar de gozar de tal manera.

De a poco se oye al castaño balbucear algo. Por el estado en que se encuentra, es probable que sean cosas sin el más mínimo de los sentidos o en italiano, ya que no lo entiende. Pero paulatinamente logra conectar las sílabas traviesas que logran escaparse de sus labios: Feliciano está pronunciando su nombre de nación.

Alcanza a concretar algo en su mente: "va a matarme de placer, literalmente". Con la misma gradualidad con la que supo que ese era su nombre, cae en la cuenta de que Veneciano lo está llamando cada vez con una voz más fuerte. Cuando prácticamente está a los gritos, se levanta de su lugar sin previo aviso y lo toma de los hombros sin dejar de hablar.

—¡Alemania, despierta!

Abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor. Lo único que concuerda con lo que creía cierto hasta hacía cinco segundos es que Veneciano lo está sosteniendo de los hombros y que está en la cama. El resto, nada: tiene la ropa puesta, todos los objetos de su habitación están donde corresponden y Feliciano no parece estar sumido en el más pecaminoso de los placeres.

Suma dos más dos: el resultado no es cuatro, sino el deseo de suicidarse.

—¡Menos mal que has despertado! ¡Parecías tener una pesadilla!

Entonces Ludwig escapa de la cama, maldiciendo en alemán. Mientras, Feliciano cree que lo maldice por haberlo despertado. Y no está tan desacertado.

**Título**:Fotografías  
**Prompt**:Álbum de fotos  
**Género**: Romance  
**Extensión**:600

Es una tarde tranquila en la casa de Alemania. El italiano que siempre tiene cerca está en la misma sala con él, mas no hablan. El germano está leyendo unos documentos importantes y Veneciano está mirando un álbum de fotos, más específicamente el que muestra su carrera militar.

Cada tanto el latino sonríe abiertamente o ríe suavemente y el alemán no puede evitar preguntarse de qué le causa gracia, aunque aparenta estar concentrado en su trabajo. Se siente algo inseguro, porque sabe que ese álbum está lleno de fotos de las _signorinas_ que a Feliciano tanto le gustan (o solían gustar, no está seguro).

Quiere acercársele y besarle la frente, regalándole una muestra de cariño desinteresada como la que él mismo suele recibir; disimulando un "yo estoy aquí". Pero no se atreve, teme a ser muy obvio. Tristemente para él, su miedo no le permite pensar correctamente y darse cuenta que si le da un beso, el italiano se olvidará del álbum y querrá hacerlo.

Opta por continuar su trabajo, haciendo de cuenta que todo de maravilla. Consigue concentrarse en sus papeles, pero siempre desvía su mirada a su amante cada vez que lo oye reír.

Los minutos y por fin acaba con su deber. Guarda los papeles —sin admitir que está haciendo ruido para llamar la atención—, acomoda algunas cosas que ha desordenado para trabajar mejor y se acerca a su amante. Éste percibe su presencia recién cuando le besa la mejilla. Como hubiera podido prever sino hubiese estado asustado, Feliciano aparta el álbum instantáneamente y lo invita a merendar.

—Deberías colgar algunas fotos en retratos, si tanto te gustan —propone en el camino a la cafetería donde decidieron comer pastel y beber café. Internamente se patea, acaba de decirle que decore su casa con las fotos que ablandan su seguridad.

—¡No es mala idea, Alemania! —sonríe anchamente ante la inteligencia del germano—. Cuando vaya a casa, le diré a mi hermano que me dé una mano.

Unos días pasan y Ludwig se arrepiente de haber abierto la boca. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Si de ahora en más tendrá relaciones con el italiano en su habitación, lo hará ante los ojos silenciosos de miles de fotos de _signorinas_. Todo por su culpa. Una mañana Feliciano lo llama por teléfono, extasiado, anunciándole que ha seguido su consejo y que está invitado a ver cómo ha quedado su habitación.

La invitación es indudablemente aceptada y Alemania se encamina a la casa del italiano. Allí es recibido con besos, abrazos y una mirada desaprobadora de un italiano mayor. Ludwig es guiado a la habitación de Veneciano, aunque innecesariamente porque conoce el recorrido de memoria.

En vez de encontrarse una exhibición de fotos de hermosas mujeres, nota que el único cambio que Feliciano ha hecho es agregar unos portarretratos sobre algunos muebles y colgar otros en la pared. El dueño de casa lo toma de la mano y le muestra las imágenes: son las que más le gustan. Algunas con los demás países europeos, otra con él y Japón, con su hermano, y otras varias.

Finalmente le muestra su favorita. Es una de ellos dos. Para Ludwig la foto no es nada especial, ni siquiera sale sonriendo —de hecho recuerda que se la habían tomado por sorpresa.

—Es la primera fotografía que nos sacamos después de empezar a salir… —explica Feliciano al ver que Ludwig no entiende su significado.

De pronto todas las inseguridades del germano se pierden para siempre y lo arrima para besarlo desde la sien hasta el cuello, a lo que Veneciano ríe porque es algo cosquilludo.  
**  
Título**:Esquemas rotos  
**Prompt**:Sin esperar nada a cambio.  
**Género**:Romance  
**Extensión**:252  
**Advertencia**: 1ra persona fail?

Simplemente no sé reaccionar ante tus actos desinteresados que rompen todos mis esquemas de comportamiento normal.

Soy muy conciente que buena parte del día me la paso repitiéndote cosas como "deberías ser más responsable", "eres un idiota", "no hagas estupideces", "cuidado con lo que haces", "no arruines la misión" y una lista interminable de advertencias e insultos.

Justamente por ello no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué a pesar de todo me aceptas? ¿Por qué me sigues a todas partes? ¿Por qué me quieres tanto, si apenas me atrevo a desordenarte los cabellos cuando —increíblemente— haces algo bien?

Eres indescifrable, nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Como la vez que te pregunté qué hacías mirando a través de la ventana y me contestaste que habías descubierto que te encantaba la combinación que el cielo y el sol hacen, porque te recordaban mi cabello y mis ojos. Instantáneamente me quedé sin palabras. ¿A qué clase de persona se le cruzaría pensar algo así, y más aún, confesarlo? Sólo a ti, estoy seguro.

Insisto en que eres la ruptura de todos y cada uno de mis cánones.

¿Pero sabes qué, Feliciano? No voy a quejarme de ello. Porque cada día a tu lado es una aventura —o desventura, también—, un nuevo descubrimiento, probablemente algún trago amargo, una sorpresa. Todo el mundo sabe que todo eso me fascina.

Me cuesta expresarme, especialmente mis sentimientos; así que simplemente esperaré que nunca te vayas de mi lado.

Porque sino el cielo y el sol ya no me sacarán una sonrisa.

**Título**:Atención  
**Prompt**:Seducción  
**Género**:Humor (?)  
**Extensión**:190

—¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¿Qué haces? —irrumpe Feliciano en la tranquilidad y quietud de su oficina.

—Trabajo —responde con molestia y obviedad mientras piensa "_o eso intento_".

El italiano no capta la pesadez de la respuesta y camina hasta pararse detrás de la silla del rubio. Posa sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de Ludwig y acerca su rostro al suyo para acomodar mejilla contra mejilla.

El más alto siente cómo un incómodo calor invade su rostro y está seguro de que se está tiñendo de un ligero rojo. Feliciano, por su parte, sonríe y lee los documentos que el otro hombre estaba leyendo.

Ludwig se queda quieto, esperando a que el italiano haga algo. Pero Veneciano también aguarda a que el alemán reaccione.

—¿Necesitas algo…? —se atreve a preguntar el ojiazul por fin.

—¿Eh? No, no es nada —vuelve a iluminarse—. ¿Por qué?

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Alemania lo arrastra hasta la salida de su oficina y le cierra la puerta en la cara. El amante de la pasta hace un puchero.

¿Qué tiene que hacer para llamar la atención del alemán de una buena vez por todas?

**Título**:Cicatriz inolvidable  
**Prompt**:Protección (aunque me fui de tema...)  
**Género**:Romance/Drama  
**Extensión**:357  
**Advertencia**:Nop, pero hay una mención sobre la división de Alemania.

Hay tantas, tantas cosas que a Feliciano le gustan de Alemania, que la lista podría llegar a ser interminable. Admira desde sus rasgos importantes, como por ejemplo su responsabilidad y seriedad ante el trabajo; hasta sus detalles más simples, como cuando pasa sus dedos entre sus cabellos cada vez que piensa y algo que no logra descifrar lo frustra. También sus características físicas: sus ojos color celeste brillante, sus manos fuertes y seguras y su espalda.

Sí, probablemente la ancha y fornida espalda del alemán era una de sus características favoritas.

Porque ha sido esa misma espalda la que más de una vez lo ha cargado cuando se encontraba agotado del entrenamiento, la misma que lo protegía cada vez que las cosas en el campo de batalla se ponían feas, que había servido de apoyo para la suya. También le encanta observar el cómo las sábanas se le pegan al cuerpo cuando descansa y un par de lunares, que junto a una marca de nacimiento, hacen una carita sonriente.

No obstante, hay algo en la espalda de Alemania que no le gusta: una fina pero profunda cicatriz, que recorre al hombre desde la base de la nuca hasta donde acaba su columna. Cada vez que la ve, un escalofrío recorre al italiano. Entonces comienza a recordar todos aquellos momentos anteriores y posteriores, de los cuales ninguno es alegre ni mucho menos grato de traer a la mente.

Se acuerda de cómo al principio Ludwig se había empeñado en ocultarle la cicatriz —en toda su gentileza que siempre pasa desapercibida gracias a su rectitud y exigencia— y cuando en un descuido del rubio la había descubierto. Hasta se había puesto a llorar, imaginándose el dolor que su aliado había sufrido.

La cicatriz siempre quedará, como un cruel recordatorio del pasado; aunque silenciosa bajo la vestimenta del alemán. Por lo menos ahora se consuela pensando en que ya no le duele y en que no es un impedimento para que siga adelante.

Y Feliciano lo acompañará, claro, pero en lo posible a su lado; para evitar que un escalofrío lo recorra cuando se choque con la espalda de Ludwig.﻿


	2. RusiaChina

**Título**:Yao y el girasol  
**Prompt**:Girasol marchito  
**Género**:...cosa extraña.  
**Extensión**:600  
**Advertencia**: una o dos palabritas sucias.

—Conste que sólo estoy haciendo esto porque eres mi aliado, ¿entendido? —declaró de mala gana China, al mismo tiempo que le colocaba una manta encima.

Reprochándole el haber saltado del avión sin paracaídas, salió de la habitación. Rusia, quien apenas podía moverse, se quedó sentado en la cama. Hacía unas horas que había despertado del porrazo que se había facilitado. Observó su alrededor: estaba en una habitación que se le había proporcionado para descansar, adornada con grandes y majestuosas cortinas rojas con flecos dorados, algunos cuadros y un escritorio lujoso que sabía no le daría uso.

No obstante se alegraba de la presencia de éste: sobre él había un enorme —y pesado y caro a la vista también— florero, el cual tenía un girasol dentro. Iván no pudo evitar sonreír, los girasoles eran la luz de su vida, le recordaban todos sus sueños y fantasías.

—¿Sigues vivo, aru? —regresó el pelinegro con otra manta.

—¿Otra? —preguntó señalándola.

—No es para ti, es para mí —volvió a contestarle de mala gana. Cogió la silla que estaba al lado del escritorio y la acercó a la cama. Allí, se envolvió en el pedazo de tela, se sentó y refunfuñó algo sobre no poder vivir en ese frío de mierda.

Iván le regaló la misma sonrisa que le había dirigido al girasol.

—No me mires así, aru.

—¿Por qué estás tú y no mis subordinados? —rió.

—Tienen trabajo que hacer.

—¿Y tú no, China?

—Cállate, aru.

Hizo caso sumiso. Un Yao de mal humor no era el mejor para tener una conversación, ni mucho menos para molestarlo, por muy divertido que fuese.

Sabía muy bien por qué estaba así. No había sido el insensato salto del avión —¡cuánta había sido la desilusión del ruso al enterarse que la nieve lo había traicionado!—, sino que el conflicto había nacido antes.

Le había pedido al chino que se hiciese uno con él. "_¡Pero si ya soy tu aliado!_" le había contestado sin comprender, a lo que el rubio había explicado que no se trataba de una unión de política ni de ideología. Él ya poseía la alianza de China y Rusia. Lo que deseaba era unión personal: la de Yao e Iván.

La relación entre ambos hombres cambió. El chino lo evitaba a toda costa porque sabía que la insistencia de Iván era uno de sus rasgos más destacados. El rubio lo probaba: cada vez que se reunían para discutir un tema no personal, siempre se las arreglaba para escabullirse y acosarlo.

Y en esos instantes su presa más deseada se estaba quedando a su lado, cuidándolo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

No obstante Rusia no era idiota. Sabía lo que sus palabras eran capaces de lograr, así que no hablaría del tema hasta recuperar la movilidad y la capacidad de perseguirlo. Entonces, conforme pasaban los días necesarios para su recuperación, apenas conversaba con Yao sobre temas políticos y bélicos, nada más.

Para animarse, tenía a su preciado girasol. Podía observarlo cada vez que no cruzaba palabra con el otro.

Mas un día, la flor desapareció.

—¿Y mi girasol? —preguntó al chino una mañana después de despertar y encontrarse con el florero vacío.

—Lo boté, estaba todo marchito y horrible.

Iván no dijo nada, pero en su rostro se instaló un gesto triste, parecido a un puchero. Sin embargo no protestó. Podía conseguir todos los girasoles que quisiese cuando se recuperase, mas China, había uno solo.

Enorme fue la sorpresa que se llevó la mañana siguiente al despertar y ver un nuevo girasol. ¡Por eso amaba tanto a Yao y necesitaba hacerse uno con él!

**Título**:Hermosura  
**Prompt**:Jade  
**Género**:Fluff  
**Extensión**:311

La belleza de Yao no tenía comparación, a Iván no le cabía ni la menor duda. Su cabello fino y negro como la noche profunda, sus ojos castaño profundo, su voz alegre y melodiosa, su andar sutil que parecía una danza cuando movía su ropa típica, su piel ligeramente distinta a la suya, lo que la hacía exótica, su tacto delicioso y confortante que siempre sabía animar su corazón, por más dañado que estuviese.

Debía admitir que también le tenía envidia. Él no se sentía especial, porque no lo era. Sus rasgos eran, ante sus ojos cuando se observaba al espejo, demasiado comunes.

—¿Pero qué dices, aru? —reprochó China una vez que le susurró al oído que también quería ser bello como él, cuando se encontraban mimándose, el pelinegro sobre sus piernas.

—La verdad.

—Claro que eres especial, aru, no digas boberías —replicó dándole un beso en la frente.

—Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor. Pero no tienes por qué, Yao… —aceptó el beso, mirándolo con ojos cariñosos.

—No es verdad, sí tienes rasgos hermosos. A mi me gusta tu cabello, por ejemplo… es extrañamente claro y raro de ver de donde vengo, aru… —entrelazó sus dedos con la cabellera en cuestión y se quedó pensante unos segundos—. Tus ojos son color lila, eso no es común tampoco. Tienes un manejo muy peculiar de tu voz, esa es una característica atractiva también… y tus abrazos de oso son el empujoncito que a veces necesito para sentirme mejor.

Iván se quedó en su lugar, un tanto absorto. Jamás en su vida nadie le había admirado sus características. Todavía no estaba seguro si Yao se lo decía sólo para quedar bien con él o si en verdad lo veía de esa forma.

¿Pero qué importaba? En esos momentos se sentía el ser más amado y hermoso del planeta. Después de Yao, claro.

**Título**:Relájate  
**Prompt**:Caída  
**Extensión**:426

Al sentir la nieve invadir el espacio entre su espalda y su pesada vestimenta, Yao no pudo evitar chillar. Iván, el culpable de ello, rió como un crío.

—¡Déjate de estupideces, aru! —lo regañó. Lejos de intimidarse, el ruso lo tomó por las axilas, lo levantó sin problemas del suelo —ya que él era fuerte y el otro liviano— y cesar su risa le hizo dar una vuelta en el aire.

—Relájate, Yao —dijo mientras lo devolvía al suelo pero no lo soltaba, dado que había logrado marearlo—. Por fin podemos relajarnos un poco, disfrutémoslo.

El chino cerró la boca, su compañero rubio tenía la razón después de todo. Finalmente habían conseguido unos días para descansar, después de tantas reuniones, batallas, noches haciendo guardia… En esos momentos caminaban por una Moscú ligeramente nevada, lo suficiente para no deprimir al dueño de casa.

China trató de seguir el consejo de Rusia. Metió sus manos enguantadas en su abrigo, levantó la mirada al cielo y dejó que una sonrisa bien humorada se le dibujase. A pesar de estar lejos de casa, de que en ese país sus costumbres fuesen extrañas, a pesar de estar en medio de una inhumana guerra podía darse el lujo de disfrutar algo. Como le había dicho Iván antes de salir de su casa, se lo merecían.

—Más te vale que ese vodka sea realmente bueno.

—Ningún bar tiene un vodka como ese, te lo aseguro —el ruso se iluminó aún más, alegrándose por el cambio de humor del otro—. Gracias por acompañarme, Yao.

—Gracias por invitarme, aru.

Caminaron un poco en silencio, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro y del día que se prestaba para salir, a pesar del frío.

No obstante, Yao había olvidado temporalmente que quien tenía al lado era un peligro; por lo que no vio venir otra bola de nieve que le impactó a un costado del rostro. El chino se detuvo en seco, ceño fruncido, decidiendo si asesinar al otro país —que volvía a reír estridentemente— o no. Pero afortunadamente para él, Iván se estaba regocijando tanto en su broma, que él terminó siendo víctima de una: China lo empujó de tal manera que cayó sobre un montículo de nieve.

—¡El último en llegar al bar paga, aru! —comenzó a correr, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba el establecimiento.

Corrieron como dos críos, olvidándose por un momento de todos sus problemas, errores, temores y desgracias. Eran sólo Rusia, China, la nieve, el Sol y muy pronto un vaso de vodka.


	3. EspañaRomano

**Título**:No hay opción  
**Prompt**:Elegir  
**Género**:Drama  
**Extensión**:418  
_Para mi husbando Y gracias a las gatas locas por el beteo 8D_

—¿De qué querías hablar, España idiota?

Antonio, lejos de molestarse, lo miró enternecidamente. Le revolvió los cabellos, cuidando de no tocar cierto mechón delicado. Lovino, como siempre, infló las mejillas y se sonrojó enojado. El italiano ya había crecido, tenía una apariencia de unos doce años; no obstante seguía siendo un niño.

—Me llamaste para hablar. Habla —ordenó una vez que sintió que no podía aguantar más.

—Lovi… —se encogió para estar a su altura y para que sus ojos se enfrentasen—. Me han comunicado que debo hacer un viaje. Un viaje _largo_.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto, idiota?

—No entiendes… Éste no será igual a los demás viajes que he hecho —de a poco su mirada comenzó a destilar melancolía y seriedad, al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se borraba paulatinamente—. Es probable que tarde mucho tiempo en volver. Unos años inclusive…

Eso pareció caerle como un balde de agua fría al más joven. La expresión que se instaló en su rostro no tardó en delatarlo: estaba prácticamente paralizado, no se había esperado aquello para nada.

Sabiendo cómo actuar —aprovechando que Lovino había bajado la guardia—, Antonio lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo estrechó. Elevó una de sus manos y le acarició el cabello. Poco después el menor se arrimó aún más, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho y posó sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros del español, arrugándole la ropa al cerrar los puños.

Anticipándose que podrían estar así el resto de la noche, España lo levantó y lo llevó a su habitación; mientras que Lovino no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de soltarlo. Se sentó en la cama con el niño todavía encima, esperando alguna reacción. Sin embargo los minutos pasaban y eso no ocurría.

—Lovi, ¿por qué no te pones el pijama…? Ya es tarde.

—No te vayas… —susurró tímidamente. Antonio sonrió con melancolía.

—No tengo opción, Lovi querido…

—¡Sí, puedes elegir quedarte, idiota!

Antonio suspiró. Lovino ya no era un infante, pero se notaba que todavía había cosas que le costaban entender o aceptar. Se tiró de espaldas a la cama, al mismo tiempo que notaba cómo su camisa comenzaba a humedecerse, a lo que pronto le siguieron una serie de sollozos. Tragando amargamente, el español deseó mil veces un cabezazo en las entrañas antes de tener al otro llorándole encima.

—No te preocupes, volveré antes de que nos demos cuenta —le besó entre el cabello y no lo soltó sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

**Título**: Al toro por los cuernos.  
**Prompt**: Toro  
**Gémero**: ...Romance?  
**Extensión**: 289  
**Advertencia**: DOMINADOR!Antonito?

La bestia enojadísima lo persigue, dando zancadas de furia, embistiendo y destruyendo a su paso, dirigiéndole la más peligrosa de sus miradas asesinas con sus ojos castaños. Antonio se deja acorralar, porque ello es lo que quiere: hacerle creer al violentado ser que lo destrozará.

Pero no es un manto rojo brillante lo que ha hecho danzar para ganarse la persecución, sino que simplemente ha llenado a la bestia de besos, caricias… y lo ha tocado en una zona sensible.

Lovino Vargas, más peligroso que cualquier toro que el español se haya enfrentado jamás, grita dañándose la garganta, jurando que se las pagará. Antonio reconoce el momento en el que tiene que poner en práctica sus mejores habilidades de torero y se prepara. Se relame los labios, con una sonrisa que oscila entre la burla, la diversión y el disfrute de la victoria que sabe que se le avecina.

Él se ha metido deliberadamente en problemas, porque sabe que al toro lo tomará exitosamente por los cuernos.

Por fin el italiano da el paso que lo llevará a su perdición. Se acerca sin pensar y el de ojos verdes no sabe cómo, pero con toda su habilidad y lo toma, lo hace moverse como él lo desea y finalmente lo obliga a caer sobre la cama. Unos instantes después se sube sobre su presa, quien escupe fuego en forma de palabras groseras, y la domina con habilidad.

Después de unos besos, lamidas y palabras sucias que ha aprendido de su amigo francés, apacigua a Lovino; lo tiene a su merced y convierte sus gritos en gemidos placenteros. No mucho después el italiano se rinde y se entrega mansamente.

Y sí, efectivamente ha tomado al toro por los cuernos exitosamente.

**Título**: Reencuentro  
**Prompt**: Viaje  
**Género**: Romance/Drama  
**Extensión**: 590  
**Advertencia**: Lime 8D

Ahora que ha vuelto, ya casi nada le importa. Sólo quiere verlo. Antonio corre lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permiten, sacándose su pesado abrigo. Se topa con la escalera y sube los escalones de a dos.

¿Le habría llegado la carta que le había enviado, la cual anunciaba su regreso de América? Pues eso ya no importa porque está en casa, por fin ha regresado; además, pronto lo descubriría.

Jadeando por culpa de la excitación y por no haber hecho otra cosa más que correr desde que ha llegado a su tierra, abre la puerta de un golpe. Allí está Lovino, quien se sobresalta a causa de la violenta entrada. Su mirada se ensancha por la falta de credulidad y de sus manos se cae lo que fuese sosteniendo en ellas. Y no, seguramente él había llegado antes que la carta.

Pocos son los segundos que necesitan para analizarse: el italiano ve que España no ha cambiado nada, únicamente que de su aura usualmente alegre y despreocupada emana agotamiento. Antonio, por su parte, descubre un Lovino casi nuevo. El menor ha crecido, ya no es un niño sino un muchacho. No obstante, sabe que por dentro sigue siendo el mismo joven enojón y mal humorado, que esconde a otro sentimental y un poco débil.

Pero España ya no puede más.

Se acerca apresuradamente al otro y cuando éste piensa que va a abrazarlo, le redirige el rostro hacia el suyo para besarlo. Lo hace con pasión desmedida, la misma pasión que fielmente se ha contenido por tanto, tanto tiempo. Romano lo acepta instantáneamente, rodeándolo por el cuello.

No mucho después, las prendas de ropa comienzan a caer al piso. El italiano parece querer retener un poco el momento y hacerlo con dulzura, algo inusual en él —pero cabe rescatar, que tampoco es algo de todos los días que su persona más importante regrese de un viaje interminable—. Antonio, en cambio, toca la piel expuesta con lujuria, como degustándola con sus manos antes de devorársela.

Ha visto tanta sangre, tanta muerte, odio, enfermedad, violaciones, dureza, crueldad; que ya está harto. Lo único que lo ha mantenido con cordura todo ese tiempo es la idea, el deseo de reencontrarse con Lovino. Durante todos esos tediosos meses se ha imaginado compartiendo tomates, cantando y bailando a su lado; pero también ha descubierto que no lo ama como a un hermano o a un amigo, sino como a alguien todavía más especial. Entonces, durante sus días en la lejanía, se soñaba besándolo como en este preciso instante, inclusive tuvo que autosatisfacerse algunas ocasiones.

Afortunadamente para él, ahora todo es real. Maldita sea, es el ser más dichoso del universo.

Toma a Lovino y lo lanza sobre la cama. Sigue besándolo, sacándose las ganas que se habían acumulado todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, sujetándolo del rostro, el menor lo obliga a detenerse. Lo mira a los ojos con intensidad. "¿Estás seguro?", "tranquilízate", o "estás demente" son las interpretaciones que Antonio cree posibles. Y no importa cuál sea realmente, él tiene la respuesta que Romano necesita:

—Es que te amo, Lovino.

Éste se sonroja más de lo que está y desvía la mirada tímidamente. El de ojos verdes le acaricia la mejilla y por primera vez lo besa con romanticismo y sin lujuria. Pero ella poco a poco retorna a través de caricias, suspiros y más besos.

Y por fin el rito tan deseado, aunque pecaminoso e inmoral para los tiempos que viven, se lleva a cabo en la alcoba de España.

**Título**: Características  
**Prompt**: ¡Idiota!  
**Género**: Humor  
**Extensión**: 194  
**Advertencia**: La boca de Lovi?

Lovino no sabía si lo mejor era asesinar a Antonio o suicidarse. El homicidio sería lo mejor para callar para siempre al español, pero si se quitaba la vida, no podría recodar el vergonzoso momento en el que le había preguntado al de ojos verdes qué era lo que le gustaba de él, por qué se había enamorado del italiano. El momento en el que se había autoproclamado un idiota.

¿Para qué, por el amor a la salsa de tomate, le había hecho tales preguntas?

Desde ese instante, Antonio no había hecho otra cosa más que resaltar cada una de sus características. Las físicas, como sus ojos, su voz, cabello, piel, el mechón tan único en el mundo; y las de su personalidad, desde su muy bien escondida preocupación por Feliciano y su amante, hasta su humor de perros siempre tan a flor de piel.

—¡Ya es suficiente, idiota! —gritó, cerrando sus puños.

—Pero… ¡todavía no empiezo a enumerar los hermosos momentos que pasábamos juntos cuando eras un niño! —replicó, muriéndose de ternura.

—Eres odioso, español imbécil —se resignó, después de un breve silencio. Pero Antonio simplemente rió.

—¡Hasta tu deshonestidad es hermosa, Lovi!


	4. FranciaReino Unido

**Título**:Relación enfermiza  
**Prompt**:Psiquiatría  
**Extensión**:110

Su relación es enfermiza, así de simple.

Se acarician, se golpean; se susurran las palabras más eróticas, se gritan los insultos más hirientes; se funden en un abrazo, se empujan con repulsión; reconocen las virtudes del otro, critican destructivamente sus defectos; se aman, se odian.

Francis y Arthur saben muy bien que su relación es un dulce delirio. Se dan cuenta cuando se limpian el hilo de sangre que adorna sus labios y cuando deben ponerse hielo sobre un ojo hinchado.

Pero también notan que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, cuando después de no verse por unos días se extrañan más que a nadie en el mundo.

**Prompt:** El peor amante del mundo  
**Género: ****Humor fail**  
**Extensión:**294  
**Advertencia:**Son Francis y Arthur, así que...

Al mismo tiempo que desabotona los pantalones de Francis, Arthur se autoproclama el príncipe de los imbéciles (porque está claro que el rey es el francés, no hay duda de ello).

Debería haber apaciguado su orgullo como siempre, en vez de hacerse la estúpida idea de que no era justo que el amante del vino sea el que siempre toma la iniciativa. Sin embargo ahora no tiene escapatoria, sabe que cuando de sexo se trata, no se puede vencer al francés.

Todo había comenzado unos minutos antes, cuando decidido más que nunca, había tomado a Francis de los hombros y besado con furia. Había sido un beso tan, tan de principiante que sus labios terminaron lastimándose con sus dientes. Al separarse Francis lo miró sorprendido, "¿qué mierda te pasa?", y el inglés comprendió que debía huir, dado que había arruinado todo.

No obstante, escapar del francés es una idea absurda. Percatándose de la vergüenza del más bajo, lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca y le devolvió el gesto. Luego de un "ven, te enseñaré como se hace" arrastró a Arthur hasta su dormitorio.

—No quiero hacer esto —dice una vez que todos los botones del pantalón han sido separados de su ojal. El otro hombre sonríe maliciosamente.

—Si quieres ser como yo, debes hacerlo.

—¡No quiero ser como tú, francés descerebrado!

—¿Entonces…?

Arthur no admitiría sus razones, jamás. Francis le da tiempo a contestar o a reaccionar, pero su libido no ES tan paciente. Le DA dos, tres, cuatro segundos más y él mismo se quitA los pantalones finalmente.

—Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy, has avanzado bastante —quiere sonar como un maestro.

Antes de que el de ojos verdes pueda reaccionar, ya ha sido acorralado entre su detestable amante y el colchón.

Título:-  
**Prompt**:Falta de creatividad  
**Género**: ....?  
**Extensión**:559  
**Advertencia**: Francis?

—¿Por qué tus trajes, a parte de ser todos iguales, son horribles? —pregunta Francis desde su lugar.

Arthur no le responde, sencillamente le dirige una mirada a ser interpretada como un "cállate" a través del espejo, en el cual se está reflejando para terminar de alistarse. Dentro de un rato están por marcharse a la reunión del G8, por lo cual se han vestido para la ocasión. Francia ya está listo, por lo que no tiene otra cosa más interesante que hacer más que observarlo cambiarse.

—Menos mal que Naciones Unidas no posee una policía de la moda, sino te darían cadena perpetua…

—Silencio, francés.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas a hacer las compras mañana? —pregunta, lejos de obedecerlo—. Conozco una tienda excelente que podía…

—Yo ya tengo una tienda donde compro toda mi vestimenta, gracias —lo interrumpe mientras termina de colocarse la corbata.

—¿Compras todo en una misma tienda? ¿De un mismo diseñador? —ríe burlonamente—. ¡Eso explica muchas cosas!

—Por lo menos es de mejor gusto que tu ropa —por fin se digna a mirarlo, no muy contento.

—Claro. El cielo es violeta. Suecia es el ser más alegre del mundo. Los italianos manejan mejor que los alemanes —dice sin borrar esa sonrisa producto de la risa—. Tienes el peor gusto del mundo, además de una increíble falta de creatividad.

Exitosamente, Francis logra esquivar una serie de objetos que son lanzados con furia en su dirección; pero queda fuera de la habitación. No es mucho después que Arthur sale de ésta, todavía con la mirada amenazadora. El otro le sonríe en respuesta.

Salen de la casa del británico, se meten en el auto —como siempre Francis pregunta por qué los autos ingleses están "al revés"— y se encaminan hacia dónde se llevará a cabo la reunión. Ésta se realiza sin muchas trascendencias. Concretan uno o dos tratados, discuten un tema de preocupación mundial, Alfred ignora la mitad de lo que dicen, Ludwig se empeña pacientemente en hacer entender a Feliciano el por qué sus soluciones nunca serán efectivas (paciencia que se ha ganado el respeto de los otros seis países), Matthew casi no tiene lugar para hablar, Kiku responde ambiguamente, Iván sonríe todo el tiempo y Francis y Arthur se critican duramente.

Antes de lo esperado, están de nuevo en casa. Ya han cenado luego de la reunión, Reino Unido sólo quiere irse a la cama. No obstante, sus planes de descanso se frustrarán: Francia se le acerca sigilosamente y lo abraza por detrás.

—Sabes… Estuve pensando un poco —le susurra con voz de terciopelo.

—¿Oh? —responde, haciendo notar el cansancio en su voz.

—No tienes mal gusto para todo…

—Ya veo… —su cerebro no puede computar que acaba de ser insultado.

—Me has elegido a mí, después de todo —sin darle tiempo a nada, lo hace girar y lo besa sólo como el francés sabe hacerlo. El británico no pelea, aunque rezonga un poco; de verdad quiere dormir.

Increíblemente, algo se le ocurre.

—Ya que tanto te quejas de mi falta de originalidad, ¿por qué no probamos algo distinto hoy?

—Ooh, esto es inusual, ¿de qué se trata, mon amour?

—Hoy no me dejaré llevar por ti.

Más tarde ambos se encuentran bajo las sábanas: el inglés durmiendo como un bebé y el francés haciendo una nota mental, para recordar pensar mejor sus insultos.

**Título**:Té de limón  
**Prompt**:Aroma a champú  
**Género**:Humor fail  
**Extensión**:347  
**Advertencia**: Otra vez me fui un poco de tema Dx

—Nos vemos la próxima, _mon amour_ —dijo casi en un susurro Francis, guiñándole el ojo izquierdo. Sin decir nada, el dueño de casa cerró la puerta una vez que su invitado estuvo fuera de su hogar.

A continuación Arthur miró el reloj: ya casi era la hora del té. Por unos segundos supuso que el francés había huido de la merienda, pero luego no se hizo caso. Su riña sobre la comida con el otro hombre nunca cambiaría.

Más tarde, cuando todos los aperitivos que degustaría se hallaban sobre la mesa y el té humeante ya estuvo listo, se sentó para comenzar. Antes de beber, se dejó inundar por el aroma a limón de la infusión. Simplemente le encantaba.

De repente recordó el cómo Francis —¿por qué el bastardo de alguna forma u otra se las arreglaba para meterse en su mente?— había insistido para que usase algunas de sus colonias o champúes, alegando que su aroma eran los más deliciosos del mundo. Claro que, no sólo por orgullo sino que también porque no le gustaban, Arthur se negó.

A él solo le agradaban los más naturales, como el del mismo té de limón que tenía en las manos.

Porque la fruta amarilla, a pesar de ser agria en demasía y no poder tragarla al principio, podía usarse para derivados que le mostraban sus otros planos: los caramelos, por ejemplo, conservaban esa fuerza mezclada con dulzura que sólo los dulces de cítricos poseen; el té le proporcionaba ese calor tan especial y la fruta le añadía todas esas propiedades que tan buenas para el cuerpo eran; la limonada, la bebida más cercana a su sabor original, era a veces ese empujoncito de molesto ácido que necesitaba para continuar con lo que estuviese haciendo.

Cerró los ojos y bebió un, dos sorbos de su bebida con una sonrisa. Rió al recordar que Japón le había comentado que en su país esa fruta se había convertido en una suerte de representación del sexo.

Entonces se atragantó.

¿Por qué sentía que la descripción del limón encajaba tan bien con Francis…?


	5. SueciaFinlandia, Sealand

**Título**:-  
**Claim**:Sealand/Finlandia  
**Prompt**:¡No!  
**Género**:Familia/Humor  
**Extensión**:501  
**Advertencia**: :3...

—¿Mami? —apareció Sealand en la cocina, una mañana.

Finlandia se dio vuelta para recibirlo, sonriente y amistoso como de costumbre. Vestía un delantal precioso —que Suecia le había regalado— dado que estaba preparando el desayuno y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente. El niño sonrió ante el gesto, disfrutando de la muestra de cariño.

—¿Cómo dormiste anoche, Pete? —preguntó mientras le revolvía el pelo, que ya bastante desordenado estaba.

—Pues… no muy bien —contestó acercándose a la mesa, para luego sentarse y esperar el desayuno.

—¿En serio? ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla? —quitó las tostadas que justo acababan de anunciarse listas al salir disparadas de la tostadora y las colocó sobre un plato para dárselas a su hijo adoptivo.

—No… —giró su cabeza hacia los lados, escudriñando el lugar. Tino lo miró con extrañeza, no era habitual que Sealand fuese así de callado y tímido—. ¿Y papá?

—Su-san salió a trabajar —se sentó a su lado, luego de servirse su propio desayuno y un vaso de leche para su hijo—. ¿Hay algo que necesites, Pete? Sabes que papá te dijo que siempre puedes llamarlo al móvil siempre y cuando…

—¡No…! No necesito nada, mamá —lo interrumpió, claramente arrepintiéndose de actuar presipitadamente.

Tino no estaba seguro no sabía si preguntar o no. ¿Qué podía estar molestando a su hijo para que actúe de tal manera? ¿Había soñado algo extraño? ¿Heredado los poderes de su hermano Arthur y podido ver seres?

Pronto lo averiguaría.

—¿Mami…?

—Dime, Pete —sonrió, haciendo lo mejor para ocultar su preocupación.

—¿Te duele algo?

—¿Eh? —su hijo lo había tomado por sorpresa—. No, Pete, me siento muy bien… ¿por qué preguntas?

—¿Papá te hizo algo anoche?

El vaso que el finés se había estado llevando a la boca casi se le cae de las manos. No tardó en comprender la razón por la que su pequeño Sealand no había descansado bien la noche anterior, ni mucho menos en buscar una excusa creíble para un niño de edad mental de unos doce años.

No obstante éste no era tonto ni mucho menos ciego, así que luego de ver la reacción de su querida madre, se asustó.

—¿¡Papá te lastimó!?

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡No, Pete! ¡Te equivocas! —hizo un gesto con sus manos para tranquilizarlo—. Su-san… Su-san simplemente me dio un masaje anoche. A mamá le dolía mucho, muchísimo la espalda, así que tu padre tuvo la gentileza de hacerle un masaje.

—¿Tanto te dolía como para gritar de esa manera?

—¡Ni te imaginas cuánto! —mintió deseando que la tierra se lo tragase y preguntándose si en verdad había gemido de tal manera.

No necesitó mucho más tiempo para convencer a su hijo, que por más perspicaz que a veces pudiese aparentar ser, era bastante inocente. Tiempo después, mientras lavaba los platos del desayuno tras haberle mandado a cambiarse, pensó que había sido un gran alivio que Suecia no hubiese estado cerca, sino hubiesen tenido "la embarazosa charla".

Sino habrían tenido _la_ embarazosa charla.

**Título**:Cuestión de piel  
**Claim**:Suecia/Finlandia  
**Prompt**:Piel  
**Género**:Romance  
**Extensión**:256  
**Advertencia**:-

Las reacciones de Finlandia ante las acciones Suecia han cambiado con los años, eso es indudable.

Tiempo atrás, no podía mantener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo sin pensar que la mirada del más alto lo mataría de un momento a otro, le asustaba estar solo en la misma habitación que él, cuando lo tomaba de los hombros preguntándole si estaba bien, temía por su vida cuando el sueco se le acercaba para darle calor en las noches después de haber escapado de la casa de Dinamarca.

Con el correr del tiempo no sólo se ha acostumbrado al extraño comportamiento de Suecia, sino que también a interpretarlo. Lo miraba fijo porque estaba enamorado de él y no sabía cómo acercársele. Siempre que lo tomaba de los hombros era para observar que no tuviese ni un rasguño encima. Cuando se le acercaba para que no tuviese frío, Berwarld se sentía el ser más dichoso del mundo.

Ahora las cosas son tan, tan distintas entre ellos. Conviven bajo un mismo techo, Finlandia ya no siente escalofríos cuando interactúa con Suecia, sino que le sonríe y trata de pasar cada segundo de su vida en su compañía. Le encanta que lo mire, que lo acaricie, que le deje un rastro de delicados besos que únicamente Berwald es capaz de dar, que lo toque en lugares que son suyos y suyos nada más.

Reflexionando, Tino se da cuenta que quizás el problema con el del lentes había sido una cuestión de piel. No obstante, ahora no quiere apartarse de él.

**Título**:De la realeza  
**Claim**:Suecia/Finlandia + Sealand  
**Prompt**:Castillo  
**Extensión**:200  
**Advertencia**: MUCHO fluff :3

Tino debía admitirlo, se sentía un monarca de cuentos de hadas en su hogar.

Al llegar a casa, su marido y su hijo siempre lo agasajaban con mimos y dulces palabras, que lo hacían sentir mejor si no había tenido el mejor de los días; y si lo había tenido, lo hacían mejor aún.

No quería auto titularse la reina de la casa, pero no cabía duda que Berwald era el rey. Era claramente el más masculino de los tres, el que actuaba sabiamente ante cualquier situación y quien llevaba las riendas en el hogar.

Peter, por su parte, era su pequeño y mimado príncipe. El finés lo amaba tanto que no podía evitar malcriarlo —como más de una vez se lo había advertido Reino Unido—, era la alegría de sus días. Lo complacía preparándole las cenas que más le gustaban, cada tanto le compraba un juguete nuevo… Y a cambio Tino recibía una cantidad casi inhumana de besos, abrazos y "gracias, mami, ¡eres la mejor!".

Innegablemente vivía en la realeza. Aunque no poseyesen coronas sobre sus cabeza, ropas lujosas, caballos fornidos ni un castillo enorme con torres y foza; su felicidad se comparaba a la de un rey.

**Título**:Suecia y yo  
**Claim**: Finlandia/Hanatamago  
**Prompt**: Suecia  
**Género**: Humor (?)  
**Extensión**: 490  
_Gracias a mi husbando por el título, a Haga por la ayuda y a Mako por la idea 3 _

Desde la cocina, Tino oía los ladridos de Hanatamago, quien jugaba con Berwald en el patio. El día estaba espléndido para salir a disfrutarlo, por lo que el menor de los nórdicos había ofrecido almorzar afuera.

El finés salió mientras esperaba que la comida terminase de cocerse, para disfrutar del tiempo, que parecía un regalo de los dioses. Allí se topó con el dúo juguetón. El cachorro color nieve tironeaba de una cuerda, mientras que Berwald, con una sonrisa ancha y pacífica en su rostro, tenía en sus manos el extremo de ésta. Mientras Tino caminaba hacia la mesa que habían puesto para almorzar, continuó observándolos, divertido.

El sueco ni se había percatado de su presencia, pero el otro lo aprovechó para continuar mirándolos sin disimulo. Al cabo de un rato el de lentes se sentó en el piso y Hanatamago comenzó a jalarle la ropa dando pequeños gruñidos juguetones. Para que no se arruinase, Berwald lo separó de ésta tomándolo de la cabeza con suma sutileza, a lo que el animalito no tardó en mordisquearle los dedos y ocasionalmente lamerlos. Suecia rió dado que le había provocado un sutil cosquilleo.

Tino, desde su lugar en la mesa, pensó que a él también le gustaría jugar de esa manera con su "esposo" —¡porque él no era la esposa de Suecia!—; a decir verdad, se sentía un poco celoso de Hanatamago. No creía del todo justo que su mascota tuviese más contacto con el escandinavo mayor que él…

—Su-san —lo llamó sin tener nada que decirle.

No obstante, el susodicho no lo oyó. Estaba muy compenetrado en su juego con el cachorro de la casa. Al mismo tiempo que una pequeña frustración comenzaba a reptar por la espalda del finés, el sueco tomó a Hanatamago y lo acercó a su rostro; entonces el perrito comenzó a lamerle. Suecia volvió a reír.

Reaccionando, Tino se les acercó simulando simpatía, con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

—Su-san, llevaré adentro a Hanatamago para que coma —el mayor lo miró a los ojos y asintió, con la calma de siempre. Le entregó al cachorro, quien comenzó a mover la cola de un lado al otro con éxtasis al ver a su adorado dueño, y Finlandia desapareció de la escena.

Una vez en la cocina, le sirvió el alimento para perro en su tazón. Le acarició el lomo aunque con el ceño fruncido, se lavó las manos y quitó la comida del fuego sin importarle un bledo que le faltase unos minutos para que estuviese lista. La sirvió, la colocó en una bandeja y se encaminó a la salida que daba al patio.

Hanatamago prefirió seguirlo a terminar de comer, después de todo, era leal a su dueño. Pero no se esperó que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo ante su hocico.

Al mismo tiempo que se quedaba detrás de ésta con las orejas caídas, Finlandia iba a almorzar con Suecia. A solas.

**Título**: Mirada  
**Prompt**: Ojos  
**Género**: Familia  
**Extensión**: 273

La casa está en silencio y a oscuras, Peter ya descansa bajo las sábanas y Hanatamago lo acompaña en sueños. Tino ya tiene el pijama puesto y se encuentra cepillándose los dientes, cuando Berwald entra en el baño cuya puerta abierta golpea suavemente. El finés, regalándole una sonrisa aprobadora, se hace a un lado para dejarle un lugar frente al espejo y sigue limpiándose la boca.

El más alto no tarda en tomar su lugar y quitarse los lentes para lavarse el rostro, mientras la otra nación lo observa. Tino ve las gotas de agua recorrer el rostro de su amante y caer al lavabo. Se detiene en los ojos brillantes, que casi nunca pueden ser realmente apreciados del todo a causa de los lentes que Berwald debe llevar casi siempre. Le gustan esos orbes y el cómo con una simple mirada el mayor puede decir de todo sin decir nada. Es una pena que siempre estén escondidos detrás de los cristales y que casi nadie sepa interpretar lo que quieren transmitir.

—Fin —oye la voz del susodicho, que interrumpe su hilo de pensamientos—, se te está cay'ndo la pasta de di'ntes.

Tino se acerca rápidamente el lavabo y remueve la espuma blanca de su boca, luego se la enjuaga y hace un buche. Berwald, quien al mismo tiempo se ha puesto los lentes, tiene la amabilidad de pasarle una toalla.

—Gracias —dice una vez que ha terminado, algo avergonzado de su distracción. En respuesta, se oye la voz grave del sueco reír con suavidad.

Menos mal que las cosas que deben ser transmitidas con las palabras, son dichas con las palabras.


	6. Suiza, Liechtenstein

**Título**:Listón rojo  
**Prompt**:Listón rojo  
**Género**:Familia/Humor  
**Extensión**:351  
**Advertencia**:¡Suiza enojado! D8

Vash tomaría su mejor rifle y volaría la cabeza en mil pedazos al imbécil que había tenido la "maravillosa" idea de regalarle a su hermana menor ese listón rojo para su cumpleaños. Eso, si lo descubría.

No tenía problema ni con el listón ni con el color rojo. Su inconveniente se hallaba en la combinación de éstos dos.

¿Acaso el insensato no sabía lo que ese color denostaba? El rojo tenía varios significados, muchos de ellos obscenos como para ser llevados en los cabellos de su dulce, querida, delicada y pura hermana menor: calor, pasión, peligro, ira, guerra, sangre, sensualidad, provocación, dolor… ¡todo, _absolutamente todo_ lo que Liechtenstein no era!

Suiza no quería que su hermana menor saliera a la calle con ese pedazo de tela tan osada. ¿Qué haría si algún pervertido se le acercaba a insinuársele? ¿O si alguien le decía algo por demás indebido? ¿Si se burlaban de ella? ¿Si la lastimaban? Claro que siempre podría resolver todo con un balazo o dos, sin embargo esa no era la mejor opción…

Mientras tanto, la niña en cuestión observaba a su hermano, quien aunque quisiese, no podría hacer pasar su ira por desapercibida. Liechtenstein lo conocía muy bien, estaba segura que toda su aura de molestia giraba en torno al precioso listón que le habían regalado. No sabía quién, puesto que la tarjeta con la que había venido el regalo se había caído y luego perdido; pero no haría nada para buscarla, ya que sino estaría condenando al pobre inocente. Y si llegaba a dar con ella, la quemaría para borrar cualquier rastro de su existencia.

Después de un rato y cuando había acomodado todos los presentes que había recibido —incluido el listón, que fue a parar con los otros que tenía—, _tuvo_ que acercarse a su hermano y consolarlo.

—No te preocupes, hermano —dijo ella sonriente, con su típica amabilidad y cortesía, cortando su hilo de pensamientos asesinos—. Sólo lo usaré cuando tenga la edad suficiente para ello.

El suizo, al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa obviamente forzada, deseó que ese día jamás llegara.

**Título**: De imposibles  
**Prompt**: Soñar despierto/a  
**Gémero**: Familia/Drama  
**Extensión**: 140

Vivir con ella era lo mismo que vivir entre sueños y nubes de algodón.

Era hacerse promesas de algún día emprenderse en una maravillosa y fantástica aventura, juntos, tomados de la mano. Salir a buscar animales fantásticos más allá de lo imaginable, descubrir lugares jamás vistos por ojos humanos, hacerse de tesoros creídos inexistentes.

Suiza era consciente que todo ello era irrealizable. ¿Pero por qué negarse a soñar, si Liechtenstein —con sus ojos llenos de expectación y ansiedad— era feliz en ese mundo de ilusiones?

Lo malo era, que muy por dentro, sabía que ello no duraría para siempre.

—No te preocupes, hermano, yo entiendo que tu trabajo es prioritario —le había dicho ella con una sonrisa, con los pies totalmente sobre la tierra.

Y poco a poco, los sueños, promesas e imposibles aventuras comenzaron a caer en el olvido…

**Título**: Peinado  
**Prompt**: Corte  
**Género**: Familia/Humor (?)  
**Extensión**: 140

Suiza tomó en sus manos las trenzas doradas que hasta el día anterior habían adornado el cabello de Liechtenstein. Las observó y negó levemente con la cabeza.

Esto era un problema: a no ser que la niña vistiese como tal, ¡todo el mundo la creería un muchacho!

Acto seguido se miró al espejo sobre el escritorio de su hermanita. Ladeó su cabeza para un lado y luego para el otro. Quizás si él se cortaba el cabello aún más, Liechtenstein parecería más femenina cuando estuviese a su lado.

Sin embargo, rápidamente recordó el por qué todo había comenzado. Ella se había cortado el cabello para parecerse a él… ¡si Suiza cambiaba su peinado, cabía la posibilidad que su hermana también lo hiciese!

Y prefería hacer las paces con Austria antes de ver a su amada Liechtenstein con corte de hombre.


	7. Drabbles varios

Ésta es la última página, como podrán ver. Aquí fueron a parar los drabbles que no llegué a clasificar por no hacer más de los mismos. Hay de todo: desde Sealand siendo él mismo hasta drama Dina/Noru.

* * *

**Título**: Muy joven  
**Claim**: Sealand/Letonia  
**Prompt**: Grandes  
**Género**: Humor  
**Extensión**: 267

—¡Simplemente no puedes tomar ese tipo de cosas a la ligera, Peter! —estalló indignado Raivis.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si no lo entiendo! ¡Y si no lo puedo entender, no me interesa!

El letón se llevó la palma de la mano al rostro, como queriendo removerse la frustración. Jamás solía ponerse de esa manera ligeramente agresiva, únicamente su compañero de juegos lograba molestarlo a veces. Hablar con Sealand sobre política y la responsabilidad que ésta significaba para ellos, los países, era lo mismo que tratar de hacerle recordar al osito de Canadá quién era su dueño.

Raivis sabía muy bien que Peter era muy distinto, no sólo a él, sino al resto de las naciones también. Así mismo, sus gobernantes eran muy peculiares, ya que no hacían otra cosa más que consentirlo.

—Eres muy joven como para poder comprender… —suspiró finalmente, rindiéndose, a lo que Peter lo miró algo indignado.

—¡Tú no eres mucho más grande que yo, Raivis! —protestó. Luego de pensar un poco, añadió—: ¡Pero te comportas como un viejo!

—¡Las edades no deberían ser un problema para hablar de política! ¡Menos aún para interesarse en ella!

—¡Eso no importa! —buscó una silla y se paró sobre ella, para luego poner una pose majestuosa y señalar con su dedo índice hacia el cielo—. ¡Porque algún día seré la nación más grande y maravillosa y hablar de cosas aburridas como la política no será necesario!

Y mientras Peter se quedaba inamovible en su lugar y un silencio profundo los rodeaba, Raivis decidía que nunca más volvería a hablar con el otro niño sobre temas serios. Nunca.

**Título**:Sonrisa  
**Claim**:Dinamarca/Noruega  
**Prompt**:Opuesto  
**Género**: General... creo.  
**Extensión**:486  
**Advertencia**:2 ó 3 malas palabras.

No sólo detestaba a Dinamarca, sino que muchas veces le era imposible de entender. No, simplemente le era imposible de entender.

El danés solía decir algo y hacer lo contrario, comprometerse con promesas a Noruega que nunca llevaba a cabo, reírse en los peores momentos, tener predisposición para ayudar cuando no era necesario (o cuando nadie lo quería cerca).

El noruego ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, nunca se hacía las ilusiones sobre _nada_.

—Me gustaría que Noru me sonriese más… —le oyó suspirar una vez, declarando a sus vecinos escandinavos, cuando creyó que el menor no estaba cerca.

Cuando se sentó a la mesa donde los cinco solían reunirse para beber (o emborracharse, en el caso del danés) cada tanto. En ese momento aparentó no haber escuchado ese comentario, que se negó a salir de su cabeza, dándole vueltas y vueltas.

Entonces se le escapó por la boca.

—Siempre sueles quejarte hasta que tienes lo que quieres —Dinamarca se volteó en su lugar en el sillón—, ¿pero por qué nunca me dijiste que quieres verme sonreír?

—¿Sonreirías para mí si te lo pidiese?

—No —contestó sin dejar lugar a cualquier clase duda, algo estoico.

—Está bien, apuesto a que no podrías aunque te lo propusieses —dijo volviéndose a la película que había estado mirando en la televisión, tranquilo. Él lo había dicho como un hecho, pero Noruega lo tomó como una provocación.

—Claro que puedo, idiota —se acercó a su lado para probarlo equivocado.

No obstante le fue más difícil de lo que había creído: al principio trató subiendo ligeramente las comisuras de los labios, luego abrió un poco la boca pero la cerró al instante, entonces bajó el labio inferior… Mierda, ¿por qué Dinamarca lo hacía parecer tan simple cuando él sonreía?

—Para, para, detente, Noru —lo interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano en la que no tenía el control remoto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque sabes que estás equivocado? —preguntó con aires de superioridad.

—No, porque si voy a ver una sonrisa tuya, la quiero verdadera. Una sonrisa forzada es mil veces peor que nunca verte sonreír.

Ante algo tan inesperado —y profundo, para alguien como el danés— Noruega se quedó sin palabras. Otra vez el mayor lo había dicho como algo natural y que tenía como dado por sentado, mas el noruego se quedó sorprendido.  
Por fin había logrado entender algo de Dinamarca: por primera vez algo de lo que hacía (o que no hacía, en este caso) tenía sentido con sus palabras.

—Eres un idiota —concluyó insultando, ya que no tenía nada más que decir. Se sentó a su lado para sacarle el control remoto de la mano y hacer zapping sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que podría haber en la televisión a esa hora.

El danés, por su parte supo entender la molestia del otro y sonrió para sí mismo, esperando que el otro escogiese un canal pronto.

**Título**:Damas  
**Claim**:Hungría/Liechtenstein  
**Prompt**:Crecer  
**Extensión**:599  
**Advertencia**:No hay yuri C:

Hungría espera a que Liechtenstein regrese a la habitación, mirando a través de la ventana. El día anterior ha llovido, pero hoy el Sol está radiante. Si se sale al jardín, el olor a pasto húmedo y a naturaleza rebalsada de vida inunda a uno y lo invita a quedarse.

Suspira. Por mucho que desee salir, es conciente que no puede hacerlo. Ella es una dama y debe comportarse como tal, educada y quietecita; no como la niña atrevida y aventurera que alguna vez fue (o el niño que creyó haber sido).

—¿Sucede algo, hermana? —aparece en escena Liechtenstein con una bandeja, la cual tiene encima una vajilla preciosa y delicada, que a su vez contiene la merienda de ambas—. Has estado suspirando todo el rato.

—No es nada, Liech —le sonríe. Durante el tiempo que han sido dejadas de lado de las reuniones que los demás países varones llevan a cabo, han cultivado una hermosa amistad que había crecido (y todavía crece) con cada plática, chisme o risa. Ahora se quieren tanto que se consideran hermanas.

—¿Segura? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras —dice al mismo tiempo que se sienta en su silla luego de colocar todo lo que ha traído en su lugar, cuidando de no arruinar su vestido.

—En serio, no ocurre nada malo —ante la mirada perspicaz de la menor le dirige, entiende que debe decirle que ocurre o ella insistirá hasta saberlo—. Es sólo que, cuando era más pequeña, solía salir a jugar en los días como estos.

Liechtenstein bebe un sorbo de té y la observa, analizando sus palabras de añoranza. Muy a diferencia de Elizaveta, ella nunca ha peleado y ensuciado; no obstante trata de entenderla y mostrarse con empatía.

—¿Te gustaría salir a jugar, hermana? Me parece una excelente idea, el día es ideal para ello…

—Por mucho que lo deseo, es imposible —bebe té ella también—. Soy una dama, no puedo andar correteando por ahí ni mucho menos ensuciarme.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque no es lo que las damas hacemos —contesta sonriente, aunque dolida por hacer la contra a sus propios deseos.

Luego, silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el apoyar de las tazas sobre sus platos destinados para eso y el masticar de algún que otro bocadillo. La mayor continua añorando los días en los que podía hacer lo que se le diese la gana, la niña reflexiona.

—Hermana, salgamos a jugar —habla finalmente, sonando decidida.

—No, Liech…

—Si quieres salir, ¡hazlo! —la interrumpe—. Nadie más que nosotras mismas sabemos lo que queremos y no siempre podremos contar con mi hermano o con el señor Austria para cumplir nuestros deseos —ante la mirada de incomprensión de la otra, continúa—: ¡Qué importa si somos damas! ¡Primordialmente somos personas!

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se tomen de las manos, corran a la habitación de la niña, se saquen los vestidos —tratando de no romperlos ante la emoción— y se pongan ropa andrajosa. Bajan las escaleras casi a las corridas, asustando a más de un sirviente y salen al patio trasero sin tomarse la molestia de siquiera cerrar la puerta al salir.

Recogen flores y se hacen coronas, hunden los pies en el lodo, se abrazan, caen al piso y ruedan; importándoles un comino cómo quedarán luego.

Saben que Vash les dirá a gritos que Elizaveta es una mala influencia para su hermana y Roderich las mirará con tristeza por descuidar sus vestimentas de esa manera. ¡Pero eso nunca será suficiente para evitar que repitan su juego cuando estén juntas luego de un día lluvioso!

**Título**:Silencio  
**Claim**:Dinamarca/Noruega  
**Prompt**:Llamada  
**Género**:Drama  
**Extensión**:187  
**Advertencia**: EMO!Norge

Noruega es un idiota, él lo sabe perfectamente. Todo el mundo lo ve como una persona de pocas palabras, pero en realidad se trata de un muchacho que se guarda mucho de lo que le gustaría decir.

Por suerte ha aprendido a comunicarse no sólo con sus labios, sino que con la mirada y los gestos también, así que para los demás a veces no les resulta tan difícil comprender con qué está de acuerdo, qué le gusta, qué no y qué detesta con el alma.

Sin embargo desafortunadamente para él, hay cosas que sólo las palabras pueden comunicar. No importa cuánto lo intente, sus miradas, los movimientos de sus labios, y demás no son suficientes para expresar lo que siente.

Entonces no puede evitar odiarse a sí mismo por no abrir la boca y atreverse a decirle a Dinamarca qué es lo que verdaderamente quiere. Porque las miradas de soslayo, los golpes y las patadas no sirven.

Y se odia aún más por no actuar y tener que tragarse amargamente las llamadas del danés, diciéndole cómo el sueco no le presta atención; mientras llora en silencio.

**Título**:Juegos de ayer y hoy  
**Claim**:Estados Unidos/Canadá  
**Género**:...raro.  
**Prompt**:Infancia  
**Extensión**:290  
**Advertencia**: nah

La infancia. Ésa época que se encuentra entre el nacimiento y la pubertad, llena de fantasías que parecen reales, juegos divertidísimos, risas estridentes y chillonas, regaños que no se sabe por qué se reciben, sueños interminables, nulo temor…

La infancia de Matthew no fue muy distinta. Claro que, al ser un país, su crecimiento era distinto al del resto de los niños. No obstante, pudo compartirlo junto a Alfred.

Ambos amaban desesperar a Francis y a Arthur escondiéndose —y luego el francés aseguraba que el mayor era una mala influencia para su _petit Matt_—, se la pasaban horas y horas jugando con los soldados que el inglés le había regalado a su colonia, hablaban sobre el cómo algún día crecerían y ayudarían a sus hermanos mayores (sueño que jamás se hizo realidad), Alfred se metía en el armario todas las noches para controlar que nunca hubiese un monstruo que pudiese salir a molestar a Matthew en medio de la noche; y miles y miles de momentos compartidos que quedaron en la memoria.

Tristemente, las agujas del reloj corren y no esperan a nadie.

El canadiense y su compañero de juegos crecieron y los momentos de esa índole que solían compartir poco a poco desaparecieron. Se independizaron, tuvieron que enfrentar problemas, firmar tratados, concurrir a reuniones…

Sin embargo y a pesar de que los momentos que compartían en su infancia ya no volverían, los juegos no habían desaparecido. Sólo que ya no eran los mismos. Si se escondían era para no ser vistos porque querían privacidad; si hablaban, los temas no eran los mismos que cuando niños; si Alfred se metía al armario, era para llevarse consigo a Matthew e importarles un bledo si era la guarida de un monstruo.

**Título**:Similitudes  
**Claim**:Suiza/Liechtenstein/Austria  
**Prompt**:Parecidos  
**Género**:Humor fail.  
**Extensión**:244  
**Advertencia**: Quedó Vash/Roderich 8D

—Hermano, ¡el señor Austria y tú son tan, tan parecidos! —declaró Liechtenstein con una sonrisa dulce como ella, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa una tarde de la mano de su hermano suizo.

—Te equivocas, _Liech_, ese tipo y yo no nos parecemos en nada. _Nada_ —hizo lo imposible para no tensionar la mano que tenía entrelazada con la menor. El tema de Roderich siempre lo ponía de malas.

—¡Claro que sí se parecen, hermano! Ambos son algo tacaños… —eso le dolió un poco, viniendo de su hermana menor— pero a su vez son buenos, gentiles, amables, cuidan de los suyos —le dirigió una mirada cómplice de soslayo—… ¡Y ambos tienen talento para el arte!

—¿Qué talento tengo yo para el arte, Liechtenstein? —levantó una ceja.

—No lo sé —contestó sonriente—. Es sólo que el otro día oí al señor Austria decir que tú también tenías talento para tocar… Se trata del piano, ¿verdad? ¿Hermano…?

Vash se detuvo en seco y soltó sin querer la mano de su hermanita. Se quedó helado, mas con las mejillas ardiendo. Su rostro no sabía qué sentimiento expresar: si vergüenza, ira, sorpresa…

—Liech —habló finalmente, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, vanamente—. Ve a casa. Ahora. Yo debo hacer algo.

Y sin darle tiempo a la niña para preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, desapareció corriendo a la velocidad de las balas que solía disparar.

¡Mataría a ese austriaco por haberlo incitado teniendo a su hermana cerca!

**Título**: -  
**Claim**: Veneciano(Chibitalia)/Hungría  
**Prompt**: Dibujo  
**Extensión**: 423  
**Advertencia**: Mención de SIR, drama para el final. Como está más o menos contado desde el punto de vista de Hungría, Veneciano es referido como niña :3

Tenía frío, así que Elizaveta cruzó los brazos y se los frotó para calentarse. Caminó hacia la habitación de Italia y antes de abrir la puerta se envolvió más en su propia ropa. Golpeó con delicadeza el armazón de madera blanca para anunciarse, pero no recibió respuesta a cambio. Sonriendo y revoleando los ojos, la abrió poco a poco y se dirigió a la cama donde debía de estar descansando la niña. Sus pasos eran rítmicos, como si estuviese bailando; y canturreó con dulzura:

—Ita-chan, es hora de despertarse… —e instantáneamente su humor mañanero y casi musical se deshizo.

Levantándose el vestido para no caerse, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del dormitorio. Había hallado la cama deshecha, el pijama y un espacio vacío donde se suponía que debía estar descansando Italia. Recorrió la casa de Austria, ordenándole a cada sirviente que se topaba que la buscase también. La pequeña castaña nunca se levantaba a menos que la despertasen, por lo que sucedía era más que inquietante.

Y la húngara estaba segura de que estaba relacionado con la partida de Sacro Imperio Romano.

No supo por qué, quizás nunca lo sabría, pero se le cruzó por la cabeza salir al jardín. El día, a pesar de estar ligeramente frío, se dejaba disfrutar si uno se quedaba a la luz del sol. Poco fue lo que tuvo que correr para finalmente encontrarla: estaba sentada sobre un pequeño banco con un atril y un lienzo delante.

—¡Ita-chan! —dijo, liberando un suspiro de alivio. La niña se volteó a verla para luego iluminarse.

—¡Hungría-san! ¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días… —devolvió el saludo mientras recobraba el aire, dándose cuenta de que Italia no se percataba del susto que la mayor se había llevado—. ¿Qué haces aquí, tan temprano?

—¡Pinto!

Elizaveta se paró detrás de ella y observó el lienzo. Si bien la pintura no estaba terminada, se podían adivinar dos figuras tomadas de la mano; una de ellas vestida de blanco y la otra de negro con un sombrero haciendo juego.

—Ita-chan, ¿acaso ése es…?

—Sacro Imperio Romano —respondió, mientras su ánimo alegre se apaciguaba—. Se lo mostraré cuando vuelva. ¿Crees que le gustará?

Antes de que la húngara quisiese darse cuenta, la menor se deshizo en lágrimas. Como una buena hermana mayor, la envolvió con sus gentiles brazos y la contuvo amorosamente. La pequeña nación devolvió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en el hombro que había sido prestado para ello.

—Estoy segura que le encantará —susurró compartiendo su dolor y acariciándole el cabello.  
**  
Título**: Parecidos  
**Claim**: Sealand  
**Prompt**: UK  
**Extensión**: 161

—¡Yo no soy como idiota bebe-té! —Peter exclamó indignado, una vez que le habían dicho que se parecía al mayor. Claro que la desdichada alma que había hablado no lo había hecho con la intención de ofenderlo. Sólo había querido comentar una similitud entre Sealand y Reino Unido, aunque en lo físico pero no en lo personal.

No obstante, no había modo de razonar con esa mente testaruda de doce años. Éste se había ido irritado, corriendo a quejarse con su padre. El pobre Berwald, quien se había encontrado en una reunión, tuvo que suspenderla momentáneamente para tranquilizar a su hijo.

Cuando lo que ya parecía un berrinche estuvo apaciguado, Peter se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. Él no quería ser parecido a Arthur, por lo que se había convencido completamente que no lo era.

Entonces, un pensamiento fugaz se cruzó por su mente e instantáneamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¡Algún día todos querrán ser como Sealand-kun!

* * *

Y eso es todo : D ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
